Introduction Section 6 describes in detail the tasks of the Administrative Core, the plan to carry out these tasks, and metrics used to evaluate the success of the implemented plans. Also described are membership requirements and procedures for the addition or removal of a member, changes in the structure of the CEG that have taken place, including changes in investigator membership, replacement of Research Cores with Focus Groups, and changes in Facilities Cores, which are more specifically detailed in Section 7 (page 667). Detailed implementation of the Career Development Program will be discussed in Section 4 (page 624). Report of the Pilot Projects Program and description of changes instituted in the program are detailed in Section 8, page 754. Discontinuation of the Outreach portion of the CEG is described below. The overarching objectives of the Center for Environmental Genetics are to improve human health through the integration of basic, genetic, clinical and epidemiological research into clinical practice and public health initiatives. Implementation of these objectives thus constitutes the primary objective of the Administrative Core, which will effectively manage the Center so that these goals can be achieved, creating a neighborhood of residents and facilities that will have an impact on Fig. 1 The Administrative Core will do this not only by overseeing the organizational, budgeting and reporting aspects of the grant, but also, and most importantly, by providing the leadership for the scientific and programmatic activities of the Center as a whole. The Director (Ho), Deputy Director (Puga) and Associate Directors (Lanphear and Nebert) have the responsibility for overall coordination and oversight of Center activities. They provide both scientific leadership and fiscal management for the Center. To carry out these responsibilities,they are assisted by the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) composed of Focus Group Point Investigators (see Fig. 3 below), Facilities Cores Heads (Fig 1 with *), chosen CEG members, and other University faculty or staff who provide links with allied programs within the University. The Directors and chosen members of the IAC comprise a subcommittee which will be referred as the Executive Committee. It meets on a monthly basis and will assist the directors to oversee the day to day running of the CEG. The advise base is broaden by the inclusion of a Elite Council of UC/CCHMC Experts, comprised of a distinguished panel of UC/CCHMC research and administrative experts (Bishop, Broderick, Khurana-Hershey, and Stambrook), and an External Advisory Committee (EAC), made-up of a distinguished group of outstanding non-UC scientists who provide a strong advisory role focused on human genetics and environmental health as well as substantial experience in administration of large multidisciplinary programs. The Program Manager assists with the day-to-day management of the Center, fiscal monitoring, reporting, organization of group meetings, record keeping, and organization and planning Center activities, workshops and symposia. The Program Manager is assisted by a part-time (30% effort) Grant Administrator (also referred to as Financial Administrator) who oversees all grant related fiscal and compliance issues related to Center activities within and outside the University. The Program Manager is in charge of the semi-annual production of the CEG's Interface newsletter and the routine update of the CEG Website content, under the oversight of the Associate Director, Dr. Daniel Nebert. The Core provides administrative support for the Career Development Program (CDP) headed by Drs. Grace LeMasters and Daniel Woo (see Section 4, page 624) and the Pilot Project Program (PPP) coordinated by the Associate Director of the PPP, Dr. Daniel Nebert, and the Associate Director of Integrative Health, Dr. Bruce Lanphear. Three Facilities and Services (F&S) Cores have been proposed in this resubmission and they all report back to and will be evaluated on performance by the Administrative Core, with informal and formal input and advice from the Executive Committee, the Elite Council of the IAC and the EAC, which meet at different frequencies (detailed below) . The three F&S Cores are the Integrative Technologies Support Core (ITS, Section 7.1, page 667), the Integrative Health Services Core (Section 7.1, page 694) and the Bioinformatics Core (Section 7.3, page 721). Center research is supported by the F&A cores and the PPP awards, as well as training and educational enhancement programs organized by the Administrative Core. Career development, a high priority of the CEG, will be led by seasoned CEG investigators, with a separate budget but support from the Administrative Core. The key role played by the PPP, which is to promote high gain-high reward projects and align award mechanisms to CEG missions, has a separate budget and leadership oversight, but will also be supported by the Administrative Core.